


Periods Suck less with You

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde decides that whining does not physically help but she can't for the living fuck of her bring herself to give a damn.<br/>A muffled off key whale noise emerges from the depths of the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periods Suck less with You

**Author's Note:**

> PERIODS SUCK.  
> LIKE  
> ALOT ALOT.  
> The writing style here is different because I have recently been totally enamored with 5yenwish's writing omg (GO CHECK THEM OUT WITH THEIR FIC 'Stoplights') and I kinda start with Tsukki's pov and then just kinda meander to Yama's in a weird omniscient way hurghhg
> 
> So as always, it's not really beta-ed so there's probably errors here and there

"Shit" Tsukishima hissed venomously while clutching a pillow to her abdomen. She curled in on herself, attempting to bury herself further in her blanket burrito hoping the pain wouldn't follow her if she surrounded herself in enough blankets.

It doesn't work. She lets out an uncharacteristic whimper at another sharp stab of pain to her.The blonde decides that whining does not physically help but she can't for the living fuck of her bring herself to give a damn.

A muffled off key whale noise emerges from the depths of the blankets. The door to her bedroom creaks open and a head peeks in cautiously. "Tsukki?" The whale noise abruptly stops.

Yamaguchi steps in and closes the door behind him, edging the massive blanket lump on the bed. There's a grunt from under the covers and some shifting but no other response. Yamaguchi sits at the edge and pats the blanket sympathetically. "Is it really bad? Do you need me to get anything, Tsukki? Do you have the heat pack?"

At first, there's no response but then a disgruntled face pops out from the covers. She pulls a hand out and silently points over on the night stand where a tied sock lays. The blonde watches as Yamaguchi gets up and picks it up in his hand, seeing how it had lost its warmth. "I'll go heat it up, Tsukki. Do you want anything else?" She looks off to the side then sighs, disappearing under the covers again.

"I'll be right back." He chirps and leaves to microwave the sock full of rice. In the kitchen, while the microwave hums, Yamaguchi sifts through the fridge and pulls out a new container of strawberries. The Tsukishima family has always been very particularly partial to strawberries. He hummed as he washed and cut them, putting them on a plate with a dollop of cream on the side.Tsukki was always quieter during the time of the month and had severe cramping.

Yamaguchi recalled the embarrassing day he discovered what his best friend was going through. They were walking to the park when Yamaguchi spotted the red stain on the back of Tsukki's capris. He instantly freaked out, and started hyperventilating. He was frantic about getting the girl to a doctor and asking if she was hurt and if she was bleeding, did she get stabbed, Tsukki, please don't die-and then he started crying. _I don't think I cried half as much in my entire life as I did in that entire day,_ he mused. 

She led them home and changed while her flustered mother has to explain why she was bleeding and what a 'period' was. Tsukki was always an early bloomer.Yamaguchi was always receptive to the blonde, but after, around the early start of every month, he did as much as he could to make her feel better, whether it was getting her snacks, giving her a massage, or leaving her alone like she wanted.

Yamaguchi grabbed the sock from the blaring microwave and carried the plate upstairs. He opened the door and closed it softly, "I'm back." He gingerly set the plate on the night stand and sat down on the side of the bed again. The blankets moved and then there was Tsukki, sitting up in all her rumpled, grimacing, blanket-burrito glory. There has GOT to be something wrong with Yamaguchi and the way his heart just melted a little.

He hands her the heated sock and she presses it to her abdomen, relaxing her shoulders ever so slightly. "Do you want to eat some right now?" He points at the plate. The blonde looks over and the freckled boy picks up on how her eyes widen a bit and she nods. He brings the plate to her and her ears turn a light pink as she eats piece by piece. _She's cute. She's so cute oh god, look at how she nibbles on the strawberry before popping the whole thing in her mouth_. Yamaguchi would probably be content to watch her eat strawberries for the rest of his life if he could. (And this is when he should back out of those weird creepy thoughts and be a good non-creepy best friend without a six year crush.)

She finishes the plate with a little sigh and Yamaguchi puts the plate down. Tsukishima adjusts the sock and then pauses. Yamaguchi's senses this and patiently waits. "Yamaguchi."

"Yes, Tsukki?" She presses her lips together in a line and her fingers twitch on the blanket.

"Come here." The blonde pats the spot on the bed next to her and beside the wall. Yamaguchi frowns in confusion but obeys nonetheless, carefully crawling over her and sitting against the headboard and the side wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. His shoulder pressed against her's warmly.

She looked over and the boy noticed her pink ears again. Tsukishima tugs his legs apart and clamors over him clumsily sitting between his legs. She falls back heavily against the boy's chest, making the air woosh out of him. She wiggles and makes herself comfortable as she can against his chest.The blonde kicks the blankets out from under her feet, covering most of Yamaguchi's legs.

Satisfied, she settles back and adjusts the heat pack. "U-um..." Yamaguchi sat stiffly with his hands at his sides, bewildered and feeling every much like a deer about to be hit by an oncoming sixteen wheeler truck. At least it would be a nice death, he thought wistfully. _She's so soft and warm, just like a 188 centimeter grumpy kitten._ His hands ached to wrap around her and smother her with soft and loving affection she would feel down to her bones.

_She's so cute_ , Yamaguchi internally cheered. _So god damn cute! Stay adorable, Tsukki!_

"If I wanted to snuggle against a wall I would have stayed where I was."

"Sorry, Tsukki." He automatically replied.

His hands hovered uselessly beside his thighs, unsure where to place them. She sighed and brought her arms out from under the covers. Tsukishima grabbed his hands and pulled them under, resting them above her belly button and beneath the curve of her breasts. _She's not wearing a bra_ , he thought with despair.

Tentatively, he hugged her from behind and nuzzled her blonde hair at the nape of her neck. Yamaguchi was able to pick up in the light scent of the strawberry shampoo she used and he smiled. Tsukishima reached under a stray pillow and tugged her iPod and headphone out. She scrolled through the playlist and slipped on the white headphones. Leaning back, Tsukishima pretends she doesn't feel the light press of lips to the side of her neck but allows herself to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi would be the perfect (boy)friend FIGHT ME  
> \--  
> THIS WAS LONGER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE WOW


End file.
